Downpour
by Angel Hawkeye
Summary: Andromeda is funally being settled and this includes animals. Luna is sick in bed but sees something odd outside. I know spelling and such is most likely bad and it might sound weird but, I wanted to write this. Based on a writing prompt I saw a years ago that I still think of sometimes.


_Luna had always loved cats. In the Milky Way she had owned three of them and she missed them terribly. They had been in Helius for a year and a half now and several animals had been brought back. Will Luna find a new furry friend?_

Luna sighed softly, staring outside as the rain pitter pattered against the window of her apartment on Eos. It was amazing what fixing the vaults had done for all of Helius. Seasons and weather were becoming apparent now. Eos wasn't just dirt. Voled wasn't just a ball of ice. Eldean actually cooled off. It was a miracle. When she had been brought out of cryo just six months ago, she was shocked at everything she had seen and heard. So many things were different and amazing and new. She had happily agreed to join the Ryder twins on the Tempest, being close friends with them as someone who had been trained in the N7 Program under their father.

However, at the current moment, they were all on Eos and Luna was stuck in bed, laid up with a head cold, complete with fever, runny nose, cough, and sore throat. She was miserable and was about to go stir crazy from being stuck inside, mostly in bed or in her recliner near the window.

Both Lexi and Harry wanted to be sure that being in a new environment wasn't going to have any dire effects so she was confined to her apartment by medical red tape. She spent most of her time between the bed and the bathroom with Scott occassionaly stopping in to make sure she was sticking to a liquid diet. Jello, broth, water, juice, whatever she could essentially keep down.

She sat up in her recliner and squinted against the rain hitting the window. A flash of...orange? Skittering around outside. She slowly stood up and pressed her nose against the window, her eyes scanning. There it was again. She crept out of her room and looked about, thankful she was alone. Scott hadn't checked in that day and Harry and Lexi were busy elsewhere. Regarldess, she knew she had to be quick.

She opened her front door and slipped around to where she had seen the orange blur outside her room. She glanced around and pulled away some scrap, cursing as the cold rain hit her back. She caught sight of the orange ball and scooped it up, tucking it under her shirt before running inside.

"Ouch ouch..."

She groaned in pain as tiny claws dug into her abdomen before she deposited the creature onto her bed. It was soaking wet and had one eye and was scrawny but there was no mistaking it being a kitten.

"Poor little guy...I bet you're hungry."

It hissed before scampering off and under her desk and she sighed.

"I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets, finding a can of tuna. She stepped over to the fridge and found a small container of cream and poured it all into a small bowl. She dashed to her room as she heard the front door open, knowing it was Scott. She was still wet and needed to think of a plan and quick. She slid the bowl under the desk and held her breath as she waited to hear the kitten eating, growling softly. She stripped off her clothes and stripped the bed and tossed everything in the washer before dashing into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

"Lu, are you alright?"

Scott stepped up behind her and rubbed her back.

"You're cold and clammy."

"I...know. Can you...can you start the bath?"

He nodded and turned the faucets on as she breathed a silent sigh of relief. She was worse for wear but hopefully, the little furball would be okay.

After she had bathed and Scott had done her laundry and fed her, she was in bed, tucked up in a fresh pair of PJs and fresh bedding. He sat on the bed with her, talking for a while until he noticed she seemed uninterested.

"Luna? You alright?"

"Mmm? Yea. Sorry. Just...tired."

"Is that all?"

"I'm also going stir crazy but, you alrrady knew that."

"That's what happens when you get sick."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose."

He rubbed her head and she groaned.

"I'm an N7 and you're treating me like I'm a kid. Rude."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned before settling back against her pillows with a yawn.

"I'm gonna catch some shut eye."

"I'll be on the Tempest if you need anything."

He tucked her in and left quietly as she drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later she felt something warm and fluffy curl up by her cheek and she reached up to pet it, causing it to purr in her ear. She coughed a little as she smiled.

"So now that I've given you food and a warm place to sleep, you like me, huh?"

The little orange tabby yawned and she nuzzled it before yawning herself.

"I hope we become good friends little one."


End file.
